EXO OneshotsDrabbles
by LivingDeadGirl96
Summary: EXO fantasies/drabbles
1. Xiumin (Smut)

**A/N: WARNING MAJOR SMUT**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The clock teased you relentlessly, counting down the hours till you saw him again, till your jagiya, Xiumin was home.

"Two more hours till they land..." You muttered, rubbing your tired eyes.

It was nearly two in the morning and you felt every second of it. Suppressing a yawn, you checked your phone. 1 hour and 5 minutes till they land.

A flurry of swears whirled through your head. You were dying to have Xiumin home after n early two months away.

Another yawn bubbled to the surface and reared its head.

"Maybe a little nap wouldn't be so bad." You mused.

Settling in on the couch, you set your alarm and closed your eyes, free to dream of your jagiya's return. However, you sort of overlooked the fact that you were a heavy sleeper...and slept right through your alarm.

* * *

As soon as Xiumin felt the plane's wheels hit the blacktop, he whipped out his phone and texted his jagiya. Like always, she'd drive to the airport and wait till the band went through customs and talked to the fans who'd gathered. She'd then come out and greet the band as a whole before sprinting into his arms. They'd share a 'welcome home' kiss and proceed to walk to her car. The guys would roll their eyes as the couple drove off to have an impromptu date at whatever restraunt was open at such an ungodly hour.

Xiumin couldn't contain his smile. He was so close to being with her after being away for so long.

"Hay, Xiumin, where's y/n?" Chen asked as he picked up his bag.

Xiumin checked his phone-no new texts or calls. Maybe she left her phone at home?

Xiumin shook off the weird feeling he got and proceeded to scan the terminal for his jagiya. Where could she be?

Another few minutes went by-still no jagiya.

"Oi, Xiumin? You need a lift?" One of his managers asked.

Slowly, Xiumin nodded and sent a quick text to his love's phone that he was on the way to their appartment.

* * *

You smiled as you lazily awoke from your dream. You and Xiumin had...

This time your cheeks began turning red. The dream had felt utterly sinful, but everything that had occured was pure heaven.

As you attempted to gain your composure, you looked around. You were in yours and Xiumin's room in your shared bed.

You attempted to figure out how you got to where you were when a lazy yawn spooked you.

Whipping your head around, you caught the sight of a familiar face, smiling at you.

"Minseok!" You squeaked happily, proceeding to hug him.

He chuckled as he pulled you to lay on his chest.

"I missed you." You whispered, then remembered you hadn't picked him up from the airport like you usually do. "I-I'm sorry, I guess I fell asleep."

Xiumin stroked your hair and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about it. I'm home now aren't I?"

You continued hugging him, relishing in the feeling of having him hold you.

Damn that pesky dream for popping back up in your thoughts.

"Jagiya? You alright? Your face is really warm."

"Uh, it's nothing." You pulled away, still blushing.

Xiumin's arms clasped around you, pulling you back.

"Don't pull away. It's cute when you get all flustered." He grinned, kissing your cheek.

"I-I'm not" You were cut off by warm lips caressing your own. You swore they were laced with every addictive drug known to man.

"Aren't you gonna make it up to me for not coming to the airport?" A husky voice whispered in your ear, slightly breathless.

Still blushing, you decided to play along. "And what would you like me to do?"

His usually innocent grin changed from that to one that was laced with lust and desire. He'd been away from his jagiya way too long.

Pushing you down on the mattress, he began kissing random parts of your body, starting with your forehead and working his way down to your neck.

"Take. Your. Damn. Clothes. Off." He breathed.

He raised up enough for you to take your shirt off and throw it across the room before going back to attacking you with firey nips and kisses.

Involuntarily you moaned as his teeth bared down on your collarbone. So what? You had a thing for a bit of pain.

"Please, do that again." He commented as his hands went to work undoing your bra.

Timidly your fingers begain lifiting his shirt up, revealing toned, delicious muscles.

"Like what you see?" Xiumin teased.

On a spur of the moment whim, you leaned forward and kissed his lips. Slowly you guided him onto his back.

"Let me take care of you, please."

You weren't usually the one to take the lead but you wanted to make sure Xiumin knew how important he was to you, how much you were willing to do for him.

Taking a breath, you helped him take his shirt off. His eyes were locked on your face as you reached down to touch his lips and draw a soft path down to his chin, chest, and stopping just above his belly button.

Continuing to 'take care of your jagiya', you helped him out of his pants and watched as he sprang forward, fully awaiting your damp folds.

Blush creeped back up into your cheeks as Xiumin's hands went to your hips and helped you out of your underwear.

You climbed back upon his lap, his fingers grabbing your hips with renewed need.

"Enough teasing...take care of your jagiya." Xiumin breathed out in a strained voice.

Internally you squealled. You loved the way he called you 'jagiya'.

Inch by inch you sank down on him, allowing himself to be fully sheathed in you.

Swear words were all you could think of. He felt so good. Was this the effect of two months apart?

When you felt ready, you raised up some and sank back down, rocking your hips along his length.

Xiumin's grip on your waist grew almost painful as he swore and threw his head back.

"Dont...stop...please." He groaned.

You bit your lip in satisfaction. He was enjoying this.

Continuing to ride him, you leaned down, pressing your chest to his.

"Kiss me." You asked.

Without a hint of hesitation, he kissed your hungry lips.

As you felt him get closer to his release, you rocked your hips even faster.

The groans and flurry of swears that left his mouth were all the motivation you needed.

"Jagiya-"He breathed.

You knew he was ready, and so were you.

Within seconds you felt your walls tighten up. Lighting shot through your veins as you rode your release.

And Xiumin wasn't far behind.

His length convulsed within your core as he came. His lips uttered your your name, as if it was a prayer.

Slowly you climbed off of Xiumin's lap to lie next to him.

"I love you." You whispered as you interlocked your hand with his.

He kissed the top of your head and gave your hand a squeeze. "I love you too, jagiya. That was one of the best welcome home gifts I could receive."

You smiled as you shut your eyes. Mission accomplished.

* * *

 **So yeah I hope this wasn't terrible! Please let me know how you liked/disliked it xx**


	2. Chanyeol (Smut)

"Ugh!" You groaned as you slipped your heels off your aching feet. "So happy to have them off."

Chanyeol eyed you as he messed up his hair and undid his tie.

"Remind me to never attend another wedding in my life." You teased, slipping your stockings off.

Chanyeol laughed at the comment before grabbing a beer from the fridge. "You say that now."

Rolling your eyes you looked down at the engagement band on your finger. "Nope. I mean it. It'll be a jeans and t-shirt wedding."

As you undid your necklace, slim arms wrapped around you. "And miss out on you getting all dolled up like this? Not happening."

Blush creeped up your cheeks as Chanyeol's lips made contact with your neck.

Playfully you smacked his arm and stole the beer he was holding.

You stuck out your tongue before guzzling down the cold beverage.

"Hay, I was drinking that!" He acted annoyed that you'd stolen his drink.

"Don't get your balls in a twist. I saved you some." You smiled as you placed the beer back in his hand and used the loose tie to bring his face to yours.

You kissed his warm lips and smiled before walking away.

"I'm going to get a shower." You announced, running off to the bathroom.

* * *

Once the steaming water ran from the spout, you placed towels on the rack and began unzipping your dress, allowing it to fall to the floor.

The warm water welcomed you as you stepped under its flow. Slowly, you closed your eyes, feeling drowziness take over your muscles.

"Jagiya...?" A throaty voice called out.

"Hmmm?" You muttered, enjoying the feel of the water on your back.

You heard the sound of rustling clothes and felt the curtain be pulled back some.

"Chan- Oooh" You were cut off by strong hands massaging the knots in your aching shoulders.

"Don't tell me your tired." Chanyeol chuckled.

You opened your eyes and laughed at his comment. "And what if I am?"

Suddenly the hands that were massaging your shoulders began trailing south, finding your breasts.

You swatted your boyfriend's hand teasingly but he continued his game, attacking your neck with those smooth lips.

You moaned as he found where your sensitive spot. Damn he knew how to work that mouth of his.

Suddenly the contact between you two was lost, leaving you dumbfounded.

"Wha-?" You whined involuntarily, whirling around to face Chanyeol.

He just grinned and crossed his arms. "I thought you were tired."

You narrowed your eyes, crossing your arms as well. One second...Two second...Three second...

Your scheming mind came up with a plan to get revenge for his teasing.

In record time you hit yoru knees, placing your hands on either side of his hips.

You smirked at his loss of words. Two could play this game.

* * *

With feather light touches, you caressed the muscles of his stomach, admiring the way they contracted with every touch

A small groan excaped his lips as he attempted to control his painfully obvious arousal.

Not needing to say a word, you looked up at him, watching every facial expression he made as you grasped him and slowly slid him into your mouth.

"F-Fuckk..." It was one of the few times you heard him swear and you'd be lying if you said it didn't seriously turn you on.

As you brought him close to his climax, you pulled yourself away, licking the pre cum that was left on your lips.

Chanyeol just stared at you in disbelief. You had committed an ultimate sin in his book.

You just shrugged. "Told you I'd get you back."

Chanyeol didn't say anything. Instead he just stared at you before attacking your lips full on.

His hands cupped your ass as he easily lifted you up to gain better access.

You flushed as you felt his erection, begging to be taken care of.

But Chanyeol wasn't gonna let you get off that easily. You'd teased him mercilessly.

Slowly, he teased you, grazing your entrance.

Each time, there was slightly more pressure, and the need that filled you grew.

"Your dripping." You heard his husky voice whisper in your ear.

You groaned as he continued teasing you.

"Just...fuck...me..please..."

Chanyeol just chuckled at the effect he was having on you. "You asked for it."

Finally fullfulling your request, he completely sheathed himself inside you.

Waves of pleasure seared through you, throughly erasing any and all vocabulary from your brain.

Chanyeol thrust long and languidly in you, enjoying the way he made you moaned, and the way you made him feel.

Soon you felt your climax approach. Lightning replaced the blood in your veins and you failed to come up with an explitive that accurately described what you were feeling.

With his member coated in your sex, Chanyeol sped up his thrusts, chasing his own climax.

As he came, he burried his face in the crook of your neck, nibbling on your collarbone.

Once you both caught your breath you looked at each other, red faced and dewey-eyed.

"The water bill's going to be a bitch." You commented, laughing as you felt the now cold water hit your bodies.


	3. Kai (Fluff)

**A/N WARNING MAJOR FLUFF**

You woke up for about the third time in the past two hours and made a mad dash to the bathroom. Collapsing on the toilet, you sighed in relief as your bladder emptied itself. Gingerly, you patted your stomach. At four months, carrying the little one was beginning to get just a wee bit uncomfortable, however, you couldn't deny you had been blessed. Not once had you come down with morning sickness.

* * *

Once you finished your business, you peeked in on your sleeping boyfriend. Jongin, AKA Kai, looked so peaceful as he curled up into a ball on your shared bed. It was a rare sight. Usually when Jongin was home, he was visiting his family and worrying about you and the kid. Smiling, you shut the door and went back to the bathroom to change into some proper clothes. You couldn't very well go grocery shopping in a tank top, no bra, and basketball shorts- though the idea WAS tempting.

* * *

Rummaging through your hamper, you found a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. After discarding your tank top, you attempted to put on a bra.

"What the hell?" You mumbled, unable to properly clasp the bra without feeling like it would crush your ribs. Had your bra shrunk?

Eventually you managed to get the damn thing on, even though it felt more like a corset than a bra. Next, you went to put on pants.

"C-c-come on!" You seethed as you yanked the denim up your legs. It only protested and squeezed your legs tighter, refusing to cooperate.

"What the actual fuck?!" You groaned. These pants should actually be a bit big on you, but they felt like two sizes too small.

Managing to pull the pants off, you looked down at your tummy.

"You're taking up too much room, ya know? None of my clothes fit now, thanks to you." You scolded lightly.

* * *

As you stroked your tummy and stared at yourself in the mirror, the bathroom door opened.

"M-morning, babe." He groaned in his sleepy voice.

A cold chill ran through you. His morning voice had always been a turn on.

"Morning." You replied, kissing his cheek. "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around your waist. "Nah, was just going to see if you wanted to go out today."

At the phrase, 'go out', your head immediately looked in the mirror at your stomach.

"No, I don't really feel like it." You told him.

He looked at your curiously. "If you don't feel like it, why were you trying to put on clothes?"

You bit your lip. "Erm, I was gonna take a shower."

Jongin cocked an eyebrow. "Liar. You only bite your lip when you lie."

Shit. You forgot he knew your bluff.

Jongin's face leaned on your shoulder. "Babe, what's wrong. Talk to me."

Sighing, you traced patterns on his arm. "I-I don't have any clothes."

He looked at you quizzically.

"I-they-they don't fit anymore." You explained. "Nothing. Not even my bra."

In that moment, you felt so, so worthless. Your body was changing in ways you didn't want it to, you were dating this flawless human being, and now you were responsible for the well being of his child.

* * *

"You're beautiful." He suddenly whispered in your ear, kissing the lobe.

You scoffed and closed your eyes. Nope. You weren't even close to being beautiful. That was all him.

 _"You're my chocolate, my sweetest chocolate. I really wanna have you"_

You listened to your boyfriend's voice mumble the familiar melody.

 _"You who are so weet, I wanna have you, wanna have you_

 _so that you'll be able to lean on me_

 _so that you can feel a nice happiness._

 _I'll give you my everything."_

You turned to face Jongin. His eyes were focused solely on you, his arms wrapped around your growing waist like a protective blanket.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss you, attempting to convey just how much he adored you.

As you two kissed, the firey passion that led to you being four months pregnant ignited.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and tugged the lose strands of hair, loving the feel of his lips on yours.

Sadly, he broke free of the kiss, only to attack your neck with playful nips and licks.

"Mm, Jongin." You mumbled.

Too soon, he stopped his advances, and stared at your flushed face.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" He muttered, stroking your inflamed cheek.

Slowly you raised your hand to his face, tracing the circles under his eyes. Moving to his cute nose, you leaned up and placed a tender kiss on it. Your fingers then found his mouth. Jongin kissed each finger as you traced the outline of his smooth lips, relishing in the intimate moment.

* * *

You were so focused on admiring your boyfriend, you didn't notice that one of his hands had moved to the small baby bump. Languidly he traced a random pattern on you stomach, sending shivers up your spine.

 _"The one who gave me the gift of love, that's you._

 _The one person who gave me that dazzling love, that's what you are._

 _To you, who is lookiing at me, I'll sing a song just for you._

 _You're my candy, my lolipop candy._

 _I really wanna kiss you._

 _I really wanna love you._

 _I really wanna love you."_

As Jonging finished singing the sickeningly sweet melody, he looked at you, nothing but pure adoration and love in his eyes.

You felt yourself smile uncontrollably. God, how you loved him.

You felt his warm lips press against yours longingly as his arms lifted you up.

"I love you." He whispered so quietly that only you, and your unborn child heard.

* * *

 **I really hope you guys like these! Anyways, these are the only 3 scenarios I have written so far but if you would like to request one, please send me a message and I'd be more than happy to write one for you!**


	4. Sehun (FluffSong Fic)

**A/N: Okay so I'm back! This time, with our lovely Sehunnie ^_^**

 _An X is kiss for a soft kiss_

 _An O is for a circled hug_

 _Maybe you already know that._

 _Day by day, I secretly wrote you a letter_

 _And that's what I wrote at the end_

 _Although I've never given it to you..._

Sehun has always been a hopeless romantic, and a sappy one at that. That's why, at 4 am, he sits at his desk, headphones blasting a sickeningly romantic song, thinking of her.

He thought of how it'd feel to kiss her, tasting that lip balm she always wore.

He thought of the way his own body would swallow hers if they were to ever hug; how she'd cling to him.

Sighing in frustration, he picks up his pen and notebook, flipping through the multiple drafts of poems, sappy songs, and horribly scrawled letters of his declaration of love for her.

His hand taps at the blank paper as he thinks of what to say...

* * *

 _How are you these days? Anything special?_

 _Only those typical words pass through my head_

 _Actually, my heart is deep, deeper than the sea_

 _The words that I really want to say is be with me..._

Sehun growls loudly, slamming his aching fist on the desk. The only words that seem to go through his sleep deprived brain are the boring formalities; 'how are you?' and 'how've you been?' being the predominant phrases.

The reason for his frustrations is himself. He has so much he wants to say, to tell, but he can't. He isn't a good communicator like any of his friends. He would much rather speak through actions than have to embarrass his way through life with words. With that being said, he finds it hard to believe she would ever give him the time of day, let alone fall for him.

His poor heart threatens to crack his ribcage with the weight of his feelings. Hence, the reason for penning his letter. He wants her to know exactly what he feels and how she affects him.

"Please be with me?" He scribbles nervously at the end of his muddled confession.

* * *

 _When I fall asleep as I think of you (in my dreams)_

 _I open my arms and into my warm (embrace)_

 _I XOXO you, hold you in my arms XOXO_

 _As much as I was nervous and earnest_

 _My lips almost touch yours_

 _I XOXO you, every day in my dreams XOXO_

Finally finishing his letter, he seals it and crawls under the covers. Sleep, however, doesn't come easily. He begins thinking of how he'd give her the letter, then how she may respond to it. He then thinks of how he'd respond to her, which brings up the question of, 'where would their first date be?', you know, hypothetically speaking.

Exhaling his nervous energy, he rolls on his side and closes his eyes, dreaming of her.

 _In his dreams, he's still lying in bed, but he's not alone. She's there. She's beside him, smiling sweetly._

 _Gingerly, he wraps his arms around her waist, savoring the closeness. Her skin is soft, and warms his very soul. Her eyes stare at him, but not with lust or hate or hatred. Her eyes hold nothing but love. Still smiling, she leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek. Sehun swears it's a kiss from an angel._

 _Her gaze falls to his lips, as if waiting for him to do the honors._

 _Sehun's blood sizzles and heat rushes to his cheeks when he realized that's EXACTLY what she was thinking._

 _Licking his lips, a nervous habit he picked up as a child, he leans in. Adrenaline pumps through his veins as he closes the gap between their lips._

Uttering out a swear word as he wakes from his realistic dream, Sehun looks beside him, almost expecting her to be there.

But she's not. She's probably at her own dwelling place, dreaming her own sweet dreams.

Yawning, he gets up and finishes his morning routine before grabbing his back pack.

He then grabs the letter he'd penned at four in the morning, determined to give it to her. He had to. He couldn't take another dream like last night's. He swore it'd kill him.

Praying to whatever deity was out there, he begged for courage to give the stupid piece of paper to the girl he hoped wouldn't reject him.

As he walked to his destination, he recalled his dream, smiling at the memory.

 **A/N: I'm sorry this sucks so bad! D; This is my first attempt at a 'song fic' and yeah. It's pretty shit DX**


	5. Suho (AngstSong Fic)

**A/N: WARNING: ANGSTY SCENARIO WITH POSSIBLY TRIGGERING CONTENT. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRESSION**

 ** _I met a girl who hated the world..._**

Dressed head to toe in black and grey, as if she were the embodiement of a storm cloud, she made her way to class. Wordlessly, she glared in everyone's general direction, daring them to speak to her.

As she took her seat, she used her desk as a pillow, refusing to acknowledge her classmates' existence.

"For today's assignment, you'll be working in pairs." The teacher informed her class.

* * *

"Erm, hello. I believe we're working together today." A soft, yet masculine voice spoke.

Tossing the owner of the voice her signature glare, she eyed his notecard. It had her name and his on it.

"Guess so." The girl mumbled, hoping to have minimal interaction with this guy.

Awkwardly, the male sat down and both began working on their assignment.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked quietly.

"You just did." She shot back.

If it had been anyone else, that comment would have intimidated them from actually asking whatever it was that they had wanted to ask, but not him. He was too curious for his own damn good.

Smiling at her snarkiness, he persisted. "Why do you always look like you hate the world?"

"Because I do." She responded simply, as if her answer wasn't the most depressing one she could give.

* * *

 ** _She used her body to sell her soul..._**

Dancing drunkenly to the music that blared through the speakers, she paid no attention to who or what was grinding on her. Rather, she encouraged it. It meant someone was interested in her. It meant someone would fuck her senseless and for a brief moment, take away all the storms that raged within her.

Twirling around, she wrapped her arms around the man's neck and pressed her chest to his. It was an effective strategy as the male wasted no time in running his hands down her back, grasping her ass.

The two shared an alcohol laced kiss before retreating to a more private area, where they wasted no time in dirtying the sheets.

* * *

 ** _Everytime they'd break her and pay,_**

 ** _Tear out her heart and leave her in pain..._**

Waking up with a hangover was something she was used to. The emptiness in her chest was also a familiar feeling.

Pushing those thoughts away, she looked at who she'd slept with. It was her classmate Suho. Staring at him while he slept felt creepy, but she couldn't stop. He looked too innocent to have been with her last night. Her fingers itched to sweep his hair from his eyes, but she refused.

She was getting attatched, which wasn't good. It only led to pain and heartache.

Getting up, she threw on her clothes and attempted a mad dash out of the barrowed room.

"Don't go, please." A sleepy voice begged.

"Why should I stay?" She asked, still set on leaving.

"Isn't it obvious? I like you, a lot." He mumbled, kissing her neck sweetly.

Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment. She wasn't used to affection.

"No, you don't. You only liked the sex."

She had to get away before her walls fell. She was dangerously close to getting hurt. He fucked her, said he liked her, would go on a few dates, then she'd catching him dry humping some whore, they'd break up, and she'd be left utterly broken... Isn't that how most relationships worked?

"The sex is just a bonus. I like you, with or without sex." He continued.

"Just stop. You don't like me. You CAN'T like me." She nearly yelled, panic setting in.

"Yes I can." Suho continued.

"You're just saying that. As soon as you find someone better, or if you see how fucking messed up I really am you'll rip my heart out. I can't take that. I can't take the pain..." She ended in a whisper.

"Give me a chance, and I'll show you." He wispered, holding her extra tight.

She'd never admit it, but being in his arms like this felt pretty damn amazing.

* * *

 _ **I never found out how she survived all of the sadness she kept inside...**_

Spilling her guts to anyone, let alone him, wasn't something she had planned. But dammit, it happened.

Tears flowing down her cheeks, she clung to him as if he'd disappear. She was drowning in a black, stormy sea and he was her lighthouse.

His heart fractured in the ugliest ways possible, cutting and jabbing his insides. She never let her guard down like this and he knew it. It honestly scared him shitless and saddened him. He finally caught a glimpse of what her mind and soul looked like. It was terrifying, yet still _beautiful._

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her, fearful she'd break if he held too tight.

He tilted her tear stained face up to look him in the eyes. They didn't sparkle, didn't give off any life. They were dead, just like she felt.

He kissed her temple. "I love you..."

He kissed her nose. "I love you..."

He kisssed her left cheek. "I love you..."

He kissed her right cheek. "I love you..."

Finally, he kissed her lips, willing his love to fill her with life and a fraction of happiness. _"I love you..."_

* * *

 ** _I never found out how she could lie with a smile on her face, and the scratches she'd hide..._**

She smiled, a LOT. She seemed happier and cheerful. His heart gave a hopeful flutter. Maybe he finally got across just how much he cared. Maybe she finally accepted just how much she was worth.

But he was wrong, oh so wrong.

Her boyfriend was strong, but her demons were stronger...

* * *

Staring at her lifeless body, posed angelically in the coffin, he felt more tears fill his eyes.

He pictured her in those last weeks. She'd seemed so _happy..._

She'd told him she hadn't even cut in almost six months...And worst of all, he believed her.

His eyes stared at her wrists which had been artfully caked in makeup to hide the deeply ingrained scars that littered her palid skin.

She'd put on such a good act for him, for everyone.

They had made love the night before...before she...His mind couldn't even finish the thought.

He had wanted to marry her.

He had wanted kids with her.

Now, all he wanted, was for her to be alive; to say this was all a sick joke and wrap her arms around his. Together, they'd go back to their place and he'd spend the next century doting on her.

 _How could she leave me like this?_


	6. Sehun (Fluff)

Your manager led you towards the the dance studio where you were to spend the day practicing. Your ears picked up the sounds of multiple voices and loud music coming from behind the door. The manager had said that you might have to share some studio space with one or more groups, which didn't bother you...until you saw who you'd be sharing space with...

"Y/N!" Baekhyun shouted upon noticing you.

Shit.

You gave a small wave as each of the guys greeted you.

"Hi, Y/N." _He_ stated calmly.

"Hi, Sehun." You returned, ignoring the way your stomach tightened at saying his name.

The rest of the group gave you both weird looks, some failing miserably at hiding their snickering.

You and Sehun had been a thing at one point, only to break up a year later, hoping to never have to see each other again.

It wasn't that you ended things on bad terms. In fact, your flaming cheeks, hinted to the world that you still had feelings for him. It was the long hours of training, never being able to see each other, the couple fights fueled by sleep deprivation and fatigue, the constant rumors that surrounded you both, and the whispers from your managers that pushed you both to ended your love affair.

"This isn't going to be a problem, sharing a studio, right?" Sehun asked suddenly.

You shook your head, smiling, and walked away to warm up. The rest of EXO walked back to practicing their dances, but you swore you saw Sehun look back, eyes falling on you.

* * *

 _And one and two, three, four, five and six..._

You counted off each step in your head as you maneuvered your body, stealing glances in the mirror to make sure you were doing this right.

After going through the routine at an excruciatingly slow pace, you decided to take a water break.

You noticed that EXO were grabbing up their bags and water bottles. Guess, they were done for the day.

"Ya, Y/N," Chanyeol called out.

You walked over to him, and gave the giant a good natured grin. "What's up Channie?"

His smiled widened at you using your nickname for him.

"We're getting ready to leave, but Sehun wanted to talk to you." He told you.

You gave him a skeptical look. At least three other members of EXO had pulled this stunt on you, hoping by some miracle you and Sehun would get back together.

"Chanyeol, you know you can't fool me. I'm sorry. Sehun and I aren't getting back together."

"But, Y/N, you two are perfect for each other! And he won't shut up about you!" Chanyeol argued.

You rolled your eyes and went to walk away. "I'll see you around Channie."

* * *

Once the guys left, you went back to practicing your new routine.

But a harsh voice broke your concentration.

"Oi! Guys this isn't funny!"

You whipped your head around and saw Sehun standing at the door, beating it once with his fist.

The boy sighed and turned to look at you.

"The...guys I think...locked me in here..." He muttered out, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

You walked up to the door and tested it. Sure enough, it was locked...

"Dammit! When we get out of here, you're dead! You hear that!" You shouted, knowing most likely Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and possibly Chen were waiting at the door, laughing their lil asses off.

Groaning in frustration, you went back to practicing in order to forget that the man you still had feelings for was locked in the same room with you.

However, that proved to be an impossible feat.

As you practiced, you felt those eyes on you, watching every move you made.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." You breathed out, as you took yet another break from practicing.

Sehun gave you one of those heart-wrenching smiles and took out his phone, taking a photo.

"Yah, I didn't mean it you ass!" You shot back, covering your face.

He laughed and sat down beside you, holding out a bag of ships. "Truce?"

You took a few chips from the bag and thought about it.

"You know why they locked us in here, right?" You asked.

He nodded, eating some chips. "They want us back together."

You looked down at the ground, lost in the sea of your own thoughts.

"...I...want us back together..."

You nearly choked on the salty snack you'd been eating. "Pardon?"

"I...want...us back." He mumbled, his cheeks steadily turning red.

Your cheeks turned just as red. "Y-you know that's a bad idea..."

"Y-yeah, b-but I-I miss you."

Sehun's warm hand held your smaller one.

You made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. You swore he probably heard your heartbeat quicken.

Coming back to your senses, you gave his hand a small squeeze, looking down at your conjoined limbs. "I-m-miss you too."

"Then, please, can't we try again?"

You sighed and stood up to throw away your empty chip bag. "You know why."

Sehun was quick to follow-almost too quick.

His arms gently wrapped themselves around you. "And I don't care."

Going to move out of his embrace, you were grabbed by the arm and spun around. Warm lips graced yours, bringing back familiar memories.

Pulling away, you looked back at him.

His face heated up again and he looked away. "I-I'm sorry it's just that I-I miss you and I can't focus on anything because I'm thinking of all the things I should be doing to get you back, but I know you want your space. I'm sorry I-"

You covered his mouth with your hand to shut him up.

Honestly, your feelings were all over the map.

You wanted him back. God, did you want him back, but...

"We can make this work." He whispered.

His eyes only looked at you, only saw you.

"Alright. We'll try." You agreed, inwardly loving the smile that Sehun cast your direction.

He pecked your lips, only pulling away when the door to the dance studio opened.

"I knew it'd work!" Baek cheered.

"About time! I can't take another day listening to him whine over Y/N." Chen laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sehun sneered, still holding your hand.

You smiled. Maybe this time, things would work out.


	7. Chen (Angst)

_So hard to let go when I still hear the sound of your voice singing in my head,_

 _I can't surrender cause the rope is slowly coming apart, but hanging by a thread..._

This relationship had always been a roller coaster. One minute you both were on cloud nine. The next you were lower than the sunken Titanic at the bottom of the ocean. This was one of those bottom of the ocean nights.

A trusted friend had shown you a tabloid story about your boyfriend, EXO's Chen AKA Kim Jongdae, claiming he'd cheated on you. You laughed at the article, trusting your boyfriend. When he'd come home, you'd told him about the article with the sole purpose of assuring him you had faith in him and didn't believe a word that'd been written.

He however, decided to pick a fight.

"I don't need you defending me Y/N!" He'd growled, prying himself out of the hug you'd embraced him in.

It'd only escalated from there. Now you were both screaming, letting even the dead hear the argument.

As tears threatened to fall from your eyes, you objectively thought of the situation. It felt like your relationship was a fraying rope, only hanging on by strands.

 ** _"I should just leave."_** Your mind whispered.

The idea was tempting. You wouldn't have to put up with the roller coaster of emotions that this relationship brought on. You could have a chance to be with someone who could be around all the time...

But your heart had it's own opinion.

 _ **"I love him though. We've been through too much to just leave."**_

Looking at Jongdae, you agreed. He was still the loving boyfriend you'd gotten with.

 _It's gone on for too long,_

 _And this is it..._

"If you want me to leave so bad, just say so!" You yelled.

You were tired of walking on egg shells, only exchanging words of anger and hatred as a means of communication.

The fighting, the crying, the screaming, the harsh words...it'd all been going on for so long.

Did you even remember when your relationship was an actual relationship and not a warzone?

 _So take a look into my eyes one last time,_

 _So we never forget the way we were before..._

As you went to pack your things, Jongdae's warm hand pulled you to him. The other hand gently cupped your face, forcing you to look him in the eye.

His eyes lost their fire. They were calmer than the woods at midnight, with tears visable at the edges. This was the man you'd fallen in love with.

You remembered how you were before stress, and life in general came between you two.

This was the man who would have late night ice cream eating sessions with you while watching disney films.

This was the man who told you how cute you looked when you blushed, right after kissing you on your first date.

This was the man who had made sure your first time together was perfect, who used to take you out on the most amazing, sometimes unconventional, dates, and made sure the world knew you were his.

This was how it used to be...

 _When we came alive at the moment we met..._

Meeting him had been fate, as if your gazes had held needle and thread, sewing your hearts together. It was like he had breathed life into your lungs for the very first time...and you hadn't even known his name.

He gathered the courage to approach you and told you his name.

You responded with yours and he asked if he could sit with you. You agreed and from there you'd chosen the front seat on the most terrifying, yet exhilarating ride in the whole amusement park known as life.

Did you regret it?

 _This is still worth fighting for, still worth fighting for..._

Tears flooded your eyes and cascaded down your cheeks as you remembered everything. The memories only made your choice to leave that much harder.

 _ **"Can I really leave him?"**_

Seeing you cry, only made the tears he'd been trying to hide more visable. "Please don't go. I need you." He whispered, pulling you to him.

Too emotional to fight him, you cried in his embrace. You loved him. But sometimes loving someone meant leaving them.

 _ **"I have to leave him."**_ Your mind half heartedly pleaded.

As if he heard your internal monologue, he pulled away enough to be face to face with you.

Holding your gaze, Jongdae leaned in and kissed you.

Another wave of sobs threatened to control your body as you felt yourself melt into the kiss. It was so much like the first kiss. It was sweet, loving, gentle, everything you remembered your boyfriend being.

Pulling away only to breathe, his warm fingers wiped away the tears on your cheeks.

"We can make this work. I love you and I believe this relationship is worth fighting for." He whispered.

All was quiet, as if Jesus himself had come back to calm the raging waters of your love life.

"I love you too." You whispered back. "Let's make this work."

 _ **"I can't leave him."**_ Your mind and heart agreed as you hugged your boyfriend.


	8. DO (Angst)

_Always in a rush,_

 _Never stay on the phone long enough_

 _Why am I so self imortant?_

At six am you had to wake up.

At seven you had to be on your way to work.

When classes let out on time (which almost never happened), you rushed off to work at the local cafe. That meant you got home around nine.

Then it was showertime, dinner if you could even be bothered, and finally bedtime...at 3 am after you completed your homework.

Wash, rinse repeat.

"Babe, I miss you." Your boyfriend muttered sadly into the phone.

You frowned, wishing you could be with him. "I miss you too."

"You working hard?" He asked.

You breathed out a long sigh and leaned back in your chair. "Always. You?"

He too sighed. "Only for you."

Smiling at his cheesy comment, you failed to notice your coworker in the doorway.

Impatiently, she tapped your shoulder and threw down a wet towel. Guess you were cleaning tables today.

"I gotta go. I love you." You told him.

"Love you more." He replied.

"Love you most." You finished, hanging up and returning to work.

Most people thought it was unnerving how calm you were about your boyfriend being an idol, working his ass off, hardly ever being home.

Honestly it didn't bother you. Clinginess had never been one of your strongest attributes. That was something Kyungsoo loved though. He loved knowing you were strong enough to handle him being gone, only being able to send his love and affection through texts and calls.

 _Said I'd see you soon_

 _But that was, oh, maybe a year ago_

 _Didn't know time was of the essense..._

Re-reading the texts between the two of you, tears filled your eyes. Each one hit your phone's screen, bluring the words even more than than the tears that were in your eyes.

It'd been a year...

 ** _It was late, almost 1 in the morning. You had just hung up with him. He had told you he'd see you soon, that he was on the way home. You'd be together..._**

 ** _He hadn't been wrong. Sure enough, at 2 am you were together._**

 ** _You just hadn't planned on being with him in the cold hospital. You hadn't planned on seeing him lying half dead on one of those beds._**

 ** _The nurses had said something about there being an accident, that a drunk driver had hit his car._**

 ** _"Vitals are slowly deteriorating..." "He's in a coma..." "Most likely he won't wake up..."_**

 ** _You had shaken your head at all the information the nurses and doctors had given you. None of this was true. You had JUST talked to him. He had been laughing at how excited you'd been when you found out he was coming home..._**

 ** _Holding the cold hand of the one you loved, you willed him to wake up. You needed him to hear his voice. You needed him to tell you it was all going to be okay._**

 ** _"At 3:37 am, patient is pronounced dead..." The doctor announced formally._**

 ** _The tears you'd held back spilled over. Sobs racked your frame. He was gone...Kyungsoo was gone..._**

 _So many questions,_

 _But I'm talking to myself._

 _I know that you can't hear me anymore,_

 _No, not anymore..._

Why hadn't he waited until the next day to fly home? Why did he have to be out on the streets at that hour? Why'd that drunk driver have to hit him? Why'd he have to be hit at all? Why had he...why had he died? He had been a gentle soul. He hadn't deserved the fate he received.

"I miss you. God, I miss you." You mumbled.

Silence answered your cries.

"I-I hope you're okay. I-I know I'm not." You continued speaking softly. "I'm-I'm almost finished with my finals. I know you wanted me to finish school with high marks."

"I, I can't do this without you..."

Emptiness filled your heart. "I need you!"

The silence continued to restrict your breathing till you felt you'd scream.

"Kyungsoo!"

He couldn't hear you where he was... Just like you couldn't hear him...

 _So much to tell you_

 _And most of all goodbye_

 _But I know you can't hear me anymore..._

"Hi, it's me." You greeted, casting the headstone a small smile. "A lot's happened since I last saw you." It'd been almost 3 years since the last time you visited his grave...

"I-I finished college and graduated with honors." You started, kneeling before the cold marble. "N-now I have a great job, just like I always wanted..."

Gingerly wiping the corners of your eyes, you sniffled, and continued speaking to him. "You missed out on so much. A few of our friends are married, and some of them have kids too."

You took a breath to calm your nerves. It was almost as if he was here. "You have a kid...after the accident...I found out I was pregnant..."

You could almost picture his shocked face as you spoke into the air.

"She's four now. I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. She's just like you though; has your hair, your eyes, your smile."

"Momma!" A young voice called out.

Turning around, you smiled at your daughter. She returned the smile and sat down on your lap.

"Momma, who are you talking to?"

"Momma's talking to your daddy." You responded.

The child looked around. "I don't see daddy?"

Stroking her soft hair, you pointed to the grave marker. "He's here. That marker shows where he's burried."

Taking in the information, the child's eyes widened. "Wh-why is daddy burried? Why isn't he with us?"

"He-he...God called him home early." You responded, feeling a lump in your throat.

The child stared at the grave. "Don't be sad mommy. If God called daddy home early, that means he knew we would be okay."

You cast your daughter a loving smile and gently tugged her to her feet. "We better go. You've got school in the morning, right?"

She whinned as you began leading her to the car.

"Tell daddy bye." You told her.

She looked back at the grave with a small smile. "Bye daddy. Love you!"

Saying her farewells, she took off to the car, leaving you to travel the distance between the grave and the car on your own.

Before reaching your vehicle, you turned around to face his grave. "Goodbye, my love."

Somehow, the feeling that he couldn't hear you anymore still clung to you. However, this time, it was okay. You were okay.

"Goodbye, Kyungsoo."


	9. Sehun (Smut)

Your ankles nearly rolled with each step you took as you walked down the isle.

Not daring to look up as you met your love at the alter, you missed the misty gleam that clouded his warm eyes, as well as the swell of pride that filled his heart.

You were going to be _his..._

You had chosen to marry him...out of all people.

Finally reaching the isle, Sehun gently removed your veil. The pastor began the ceremony that would legally bind you and him forever.

After reciting your vows and saying the 'I Do's', you placed your rings on each other's fingers and Sehun leaned in to place a warm kiss on your lips.

When the kiss ended, you cast him a warm smile. He was yours completely.

After the reception, Sehun dragged you into the rented limo, which drove you to your honeymoon spot. Both of you decided a quiet getaway by the ocean for a week would be the perfect way to celebrate being a newly wed couple.

When you arrived, the front desk directed you to the honeymoon suite and congradulated you both.

"Wow!" You exclaimed as you entered the room. It was so spacious with a large bathroom and full kitchen.

Plopping down on the bed, Sehun smiled. "And the bed's pretty comfortable too."

Joining him, you sighed happily. "You're right. It feels amazing."

Warm arms pulled you closer as you relaxed, almost falling asleep.

"Babe, let's just stay like this." He breathed into your hair.

You nodded in approval, too exhausted to even think about consumating the marriage. You both had remained celebate, so what was the harm in waiting another day?

Slowly opening your eyes, the image of your sleeping husband slowly came into focus. His hair was all over the place, his mouth open, small snores escaping his lips.

He looked so peaceful.

Hesitantly, you reached your hand out to touch his cheek. His warm skin felt like velvet under your touch.

A few moments went by and you withdrew you hand.

"Why'd you stop?" Sehun's sleepy voice mumbled.

Blushing, you looked away. "I-I didn't know you were awake."

He pulled you to him, placing wet kisses against your neck, where he knew it drove your heartrate crazy.

You moaned involuntarily, which only egged him on.

Pinning you down, Sehun moved his advances farther south to the tops of your breasts that weren't covered by the tank top you were wearing.

Blush stained your cheeks as his hand moved to grope one experimentally. Surprisingly, the sensation felt amazing.

Tenatively, you touched his clothed torso, feeling the need to return the amount of pleasure he was giving you.

In a flash, Sehun removed his shirt and kissed your lips greedily.

His hands wandered to your waist gently bunching your shirt up and tugging it over your head.

Realizing you were in just your bra, you looked away.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as he kissed your neck, collar, cleavage, and stomach.

Touching his warm chest, your fingers found the waistband of his pants and tugged at them.

Getting the hint, he removed himself from the bed and rid himself of his pants.

If it hadn't been obvious before, it was plain as day now. Sehun had quite a tent pitched, straining the thin fabric of his boxers.

As each millisecond ticked by, you felt your face grow even redder.

Sehun chuckled as he climbed back on top of you.

"Your turn missy." He teased, nipping your neck as his hands removed your shorts.

Ignoring your obvious embarrassment, Sehun kissed you again, pushing his body against yours.

The sensations felt completely foreign, yet your body craved them. You found yourself bucking your own hips, wrapping your legs around his waist. Your fingers tangled themselves in his already messy hair.

A low groan escaped from Sehun's lips as he shifted his hips again, eliciting a whimper from you.

His hands clumsily unclasped the bra you'd been wearing and your own hands went to cover yourself out of reflex.

"Don't." He nearly growled, looking you dead in the eye. "I'm your husband now. You don't have to hide from me."

You blushed, but still kept your arms over your chest. "I-I know. It's just..."You trailed off, suddenly unsure of everything.

Would he see you and not like what he saw? Would he not like the sex between you two? Would he want a divorce?

More and more irrational thoughts filled your mind as panic set in.

"Hay." Sehun's soft voice whispered.

Your eyes finally met his.

"I love you."

Looking away, you were about to answer him.

"No, look at me." He commanded, using one hand to guide your face to look at his. "I. Love. You."

You were positive Sehun's hand would burn from touching your overheated face.

"I-I love you too." You stuttered out, overcome by the way his eyes locked on yours.

He grinned softly and moved his nimble fingers to stroke your cheek languidly. They then moved to grasp one hand and place it over his chest.

"You feel that?" He asked.

It took you a second to feel it, but you did. You felt the out of control pace that his heart was beating.

"It's yours. My heart is yours for life. For better or worse. Please don't try to hide." He begged.

Moved by his short speech, you slowly removed the remaining hand from your chest only to place a finger on his satin lips.

In a swift motion, you pushed him so that he was pinned down on the bed.

His hands went straight to your waist, running his fingers along the hem of the soaking underwear you were wearing.

You nodded your head, knowing what he wanted to ask.

Quickly the undergarmet was tossed aside and Sehun's hands went to nead your ass.

Now it was your turn to help him undress. With a little assitance from him, you too tossed his underwear aside.

With uncertain eyes, you caught a glimpse of his hardened member. It turned you on more than it should have. Virgins should be a little shocked at seeing a dick up close and personal, right?

Biting your lip, you placed lust filled kisses along his jawline, enjoying the way his adam's apple bobbed up and down as he groaned in pleasure.

Grinding your hips down, you felt his length tease your dripping entrance. Oh heavens did it feel wonderful!

As if sensing your consent telepathically, Sehun grabbed your hips and guided him down onto him at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Fuck, you're tight." He hissed, leaning his head back.

You felt your self smile as you trailed your fingers from his bellybutton up to his pecks. Gingerly you leaned forward and placed a sloppy kiss at the base of his throat.

Growing more aroused by your actions, Sehun's hips bucked of their own accord. Moaning in pleasure you rotated your hips, slowly riding him.

His hands went back and forth from guiding your hips to fondling your breasts, which he seemed to find very appealing.

Thrusting up, the tip of his cock hit your g-spot, causing all breath to leave your lungs in a loud moan of pure extacy.

Smirking, Sehun continued abusign that spot until you swore you saw stars.

"Babe, I-I don't think I can last much longer." You whimpered.

Heat pooled in your stomach and sent electricity up your spine. The stars you thought you saw, turned into full blown constellations as you orgasmed.

Sehun continued bucking his hips until he too found his release, falling back on the bed.

Regaining your breath, you climbed off and fell beside your husband.

His arms wrapped around you, securing you in a warm embrace.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." You hummed happily, as you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
